The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight
by HouseofHastings
Summary: Spencer has it all going for her. Perfect boyfriend. Perfect grades. The only thing really 'wrong' with her would probably be the fact she's a werewolf. Then again all the Hastings are. But... that's not the problem. In fact the problem is a 5'8" walking goddess by the name of Emily Fields. On hiatus.
1. Sweater Hottie

**I might be writing a sequel for HBEM but only if I can think of something. **

**Anywho this story I might continue I'm really not sure. I just had a random thought and went 'yeah that'd be cool'. It's more just for my own entertainment. If you like the idea hit me up whether you review or PM me because I really have no idea whether this is just a one off or it has potential. I'm gonna base the werewolves off the ones Stephenie Meyer created, like Twilight werewolves. I might change a few things if I fancy. **

**Happy reading x**

* * *

The bleached, sterile walls of Rosewood High invaded my senses as I entered the front doors. Shuffling of feet and the occasional yelp of a freshman pierced my ears. I grew accustomed to the intensity of sounds now, but I still flinched a little every time.

Name's Hastings, Spencer Hastings.

All A student, captain of Rosewood's field hockey team, lacrosse team and decathlon team. I guess you could say I'm ambitious, some like to say an overachiever. I bleed caffeine as one of my best friends, Aria (and shortest if I do say so myself), likes to put it.

The Hastings have a long history in Rosewood, and I could tell you as much as I know, in chronological order of course. Or would you like it in alphabetical? Anyhow, to outsiders we may seem like the ideal human. More than financially stable, more than average in the looks department and just plain intelligent. Less than perfect is almost physically impossible. However, there is a chink in the mirror if you will. A fault. Those who believe we're superhuman are so close to the truth it's humorous really.

We're werewolves.

* * *

"High waist shorts."

"Denim."

"Denim…?"

"Denim bleached." I said certainly, inhaling the scent again to double check.

"Sweater?"

"Who the hell would be wearing a sweater in this weather?"

"Sorry not everyone has a body that runs at 110˚ degrees, I don't even know how Toby bears even touching you. By the way the 'who' you're talking about is totally gorgeous. Until you tell me what fabric Sweater Hottie's sweater is, you can't turn around."

"Hanna. We hug all the time. I thought I already explained only the supernatural can feel the heat I'm emitting? Oh and Sweater Hottie, really?"

"Yeah whatever, I was joking. Yeah, really. Now tell me."

"Uhh cotton. No wait, knit?"

"Half a point because you said cotton." Hanna said grumpily, folding her arms as she sighed in defeat.

I grinned and turned to Hanna, "I win anyway, why do you even bother anymore?"

"Whatever, if I had your mutt sniffing thing I'd floor you, Dolce & Gabbana style."

"What the heck does that even mean Hanna? Ha-"

I was speechless. High waist shorts. Denim bleached. Sweater. Knit. Most definitely knit. Full lips. Dark brown hair cascading down her body, stopping just below her breasts. Deep brown eyes, just tinted enough to compliment her olive complexion. She smelt almost like fresh air, if that had a scent. Like an untouched forest, serene. I could pick up a hint of chlorine as well. Swimmer? With that body, a possibility. From what I could tell the smell wasn't artificial. There was no way that scent could have come from a perfume bottle. It wasn't the overpowering vanilla that girls usually used. A hard shove in my ribs woke me up from my musings.

"Hey!" I shouted a little too loudly, earning me a couple of odd stares from other students.

"As if that hurt you little wuss. I thought you werewolves were supposed to be y'know, not so wussy," I rolled my eyes at her choice of words, earning me another shove "anyway would you stop gawking at Sweater Hottie? Just because you play for both teams doesn't mean you can just check her out like that, you do have a boyfriend Spence." Hanna smirked.

"Speak of the devil," she smiled, "one with a ridiculously good looking set of abs." It was my turn to give her a shove as Toby was approaching us.

"I'm just appreciating aesthetic. Plus you did say she was gorgeous. And stop checking out my boyfriend," I said mock annoyed, "you do have a boyfriend Han." I imitated her tone from earlier.

"Whatever."

"Hey Spence." He said softly. I grinned and practically ran into his arms. They wrapped around me as I brought my arms around his neck, standing on my tip-toes as our lips met. We were engrossed in each other as I smiled into the kiss. I could faintly hear Hanna whispering something about her cue to leave.

"Alright, break it up you two," Mrs Montgomery interrupted affectionately as she walked by "you two might be the cutest couple alive but that still doesn't mean you can break the school's policy on relationships. Remember out-"

"-side of school, not in." Toby and I finished for her, the phrase almost like a mantra to us. What? Don't judge me. There's nothing wrong with a little PDA here and there. She smiled as she continued walking. I sighed into Toby's chest letting my arms stay where they were.

Toby had a unique scent. He smelt almost rustic, like an antique. Maybe even wood, timber? That always made me smile, the fact that it felt like he was ancient. I had a thing for history.

"We should get to class." Toby smiled, his statement more like a question but I agreed.

He grasped my hand as we walked down the hallway, both of us smiling contently. The Sweater Hottie at the back of my mind.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**


	2. Chlorine

**You asked and I delivered (I hope). I'm currently wallowing in misery because the Arctic Monkeys are coming to my city on a school day and they will probably only ever come back when I'm like 50. So, wallow with me. **

* * *

"Early in his career Hemmingway was frustrated. He was a good writer who wanted to be great. Eventually he discovered that less, was more." Mr. Fitz' voice was lost to me as I laid eyes on Sweater Hottie. She sat a row in front of me, to the left. Lucky me. I could make out the outline of her jaw under her flowing hair. I began to memorise her. What made me do it was beyond me, but I felt like I needed to. Like if I didn't take all of her in now, I'd lose her or I'd never see her again. The way she bit her lip slightly and her eyebrows furrowed when she was confused. The way her eyes lightened when she understood what Mr Fitz was talking about.

"Miss Hastings."

She turned slightly, looking at me straight in the eyes. I refused to blush. I couldn't let her think I was staring at her the whole entire time. I tried to play it cool not looking away. She smirked slightly, her right eyebrow quirking up. What was so funny?

"Spencer?"

God did I have something on my face? A loose thread on my shirt? Or worse a wrinkle in it? I knew I should have got it dry washed or even –

"Spencer!" Mr Fitz said sternly.

Still slightly dazed I focused my attention back to the flustered teacher. "Yes sir?"

"Well?"

"Well what sir?"

He sighed. "Describe someone in this room using one word."

"Uhh…" What?

A chuckle filled the awkward silence of the classroom as everyone turned to look at me. For the first time in their life Spencer Hastings was fumbling. I turned to the Sweater Hottie, narrowing my eyes in confusion. Why was she laughing? Jesus, did she have a beautiful laugh though. It was kind, full of joy. Untainted by sorrow.

"Try me," she smiled warmly, raising her hand. How come I'd never noticed her before today? I was sure I knew everyone in our year. Was she a transfer? New? Couldn't have been new otherwise I'd have known. Who was she?

"One word Spencer," Mr. Fitz repeated, clearing his voice.

At that moment my extensive vocabulary failed me spectacularly. I couldn't think of one. What was she? I couldn't say gorgeous. Or delicious, or if I had my way what I would do to that sweet body – wait. Spencer no. Hastings get a hold of yourself. You have a boyfriend.

"Um…," Um? Seriously? Um? This was unacceptable, I was a Hastings for god sake, "chlorine?"

A few people snickered in the back at my struggle of forming a proper description. Only then did I let myself blush. I realised the full extent of what I had just said when she laughed again. This time more louder.

"She means hot!" Hanna yelled at the back of the class, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice.

By then I must have been a deep crimson as the brunette raised her eyebrows at Hanna, turning back to me smirking smugly. I couldn't take this.

"Enough!" Mr Fitz tried yelling, only gaining control back of half the class.

"If you don't be quiet I'll add a thousand more words to your next essay," he shouted again. This time successfully getting everyone's attention.

"That's what I thought."

"Now, Spencer what exactly did you mean by chlorine?" I could see the light in his eyes as he tried not to smile. Was he seriously mocking me? Well, time to collect what was left of my dignity.

"She smells like chlorine?" I said offhandedly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I could hear Hanna groan in the background, probably feeling secondhand embarrassment. The brunette's smile just grew wider with each passing second. The class was about to erupt in another fit of laughter before the bell rang.

Everyone was out of the classroom before Mr. Fitz could assign homework. I packed my books up awkwardly, still flustered from the lesson.

Opening my locker, an arm came from behind to close it shut again. I could recognise that olive complexion anywhere.

"Don't move." My breath hitched as her lips grazed my ear.

"Just letting you know, I haven't swam in about, oh I don't know, a year or so. You'll have to tell me your secret Miss Hastings."

She left me as I turned around looking at the crowd of people flooding into the corridor trying to find her. I closed my eyes, the ghost of her lips clouding my mind.

Shit.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Cheers x **


	3. Distractions

**Hey guys,**

**First of all, loving the reviews, definitely motivating me not to let this story be hid at the back of the closet to let it fester with spiders and all. While writing this chapter I just kept adding things and then taking them out again because I was bursting with ideas and then I realised the potential. So I think I will make this fic somewhat long, Spemily is still end game but I want to write her with Toby more to see their relationship dynamic and Emily's with her counterpart (which you will find out in this chapter). I guess I want character depth? Also I don't want Spencer just dropping everything just because one incredibly hot girl happened to give her attention. We'll see I guess, who knows tomorrow I will probably think to myself "what on earth were you thinking?" Seeing as I am a lazy person through and through.**

**adeenal: Writing Emily was a slip-up (I've fixed it already I think). Spencer doesn't know her name (yet...). Yes it was Spencer's POV. Emily knew Spencer was talking about her because when Ezra asked Spencer to describe someone, Emily volunteered to be described. **

**Breyanaxo: I know where you're coming from, everytime I came across a story that involved the supernatural one way or another I kind of grimaced because it had potential but the grammar was horrid, or the plot was just uninteresting in itself. Your review really made me smile because I was kind of like "YES! SHE UNDERSTANDS!" I hope I can step up to your expectations then in future chapters. :)**

**A/N: Originally I wasn't going to write in Emily's point of view but then I realised it'd be more interesting from both points.**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"What was that?" Alison came out from behind the trunk of a tree, crossing her arms.

Great. Just what I needed. "Nothing."

"Em, you practically dry humped her in public it wasn't nothing." Alison scoffed, walking faster to match with my pace. It was then that I remembered Spencer.

I'd never met someone quite like her before. Everyone always described her as 'perfect' but all I saw was awkward defined. That and an unhealthy caffeine addiction. She was somewhat adorable though, so sure of herself yet covered in flaws.

The blonde beside me despite her size grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall. My thoughts were interrupted momentarily in shock.

"What the fuck –"

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you." She brought her face closer, her breath intermingling with mine. I brought my free hand to her face, brushing away a strand of her hair.

"I love you Emily." She whispered, crashing our lips together. Her grip on my wrist loosened as our exchange grew more heated. I brought my hands down to her shoulders, smiling as I shoved her away breaking the kiss. She looked at me her expression turning to one of bliss to annoyance.

"You lie more than you breathe Ali." She grinned as I took her hand leading her away.

"I taught you well Em, the student might surpass the teacher." Alison's fingers intertwined with mine as I thought aloud.

"Now all I have to do is to teach you how to go down on a girl properly so she doesn't have to fake it."

She shoved me slightly before her laugh rang through the air making me smirk in return. To outsiders Ali and I would probably look like an off-and-on couple or even friends with benefits, but we both knew we were so much more. They didn't know everything we'd been through to come out fighting in the end. We never admitted it out loud but we both knew. We were soul mates. Totally messed up might I add, but soul mates nonetheless.

"You don't have to worry about her," Alison turned to me her eyebrows creasing slightly in confusion, "Spencer I mean." Even if people didn't believe it, Alison still had her insecurities.

She rolled her eyes, nodding in response instead of giving me the usual snarky retort.

"We should get home before McCullers or Pretty Eyes skins our asses." I squeezed her hand in agreement as we walked to our street, content in each other's presence.

* * *

"I saw what I saw, she's a distraction! We're not in Rosewood to frolic around with girls!" Paige raged, throwing her hand down on the table. I sighed, irritated I lifted my hand to my forehead rubbing it softly. "Don't give me attitude Fields!"

"For the last time I was just winding her up, it was a joke."

"If you think I'm that stupid or blind –"

"What's going on?" Toby walked in the room holding a bag of take-out looking at Paige to me and to Paige again.

"Paige thinks Emily's trying to get in your girl's pants." Alison stated as she sat next to me.

Toby shrugged, reaching into the take-out bag and throwing me a wrap. "How can you not care?" Paige accused, lowering her voice.

"Emily's personality doesn't mesh with Spencer's. She doesn't need some impulsive womanizer –"

"Womanizer?!" I shouted, mock-hurt. Alison placed her index finger on my lips willing me to be quiet.

"She needs a rock that will be there for her, that also broods half the time." Alison interrupted, making everyone in the room smile. Toby feigned offence, chuckling at Alison's joke. I wasn't sure whether or not to be offended he thought of me as an impulsive womanizer.

"Right, we have to move on. What did you guys find out today?" Toby asked taking a seat near the window.

Alison began playing with the hem of my shirt as she spoke.

"Aria Montgomery, age eighteen, falling short of 5'2", father Byron, mother Ella, little brother Mike," the blonde looked up at the ceiling breathing out her next word, "witch."

"If she is, she's totally unaware of what damage she can cause. She's not our enemy unless her actions prove otherwise." Paige piped in. "What about the blonde?"

I took a strand of Alison's hair, twirling it in my fingers playfully. The blonde smiled at me slightly before speaking again. "Hanna Marin, age seventeen, around 5'5", parents divorced, father Tom, mother Ashley, no siblings," Alison's voice grew hesitant before speaking again, her blue eyes clouding, "vampire."

"Are you sure?" Toby gave Alison a doubtful glance.

"Am I ever wrong?" She had a point. Ali knew things some people didn't even know about themselves. She didn't miss a detail.

"And Spencer?" I could see Paige visibly shiver when Toby turned to face her.

"What of her?" He said through his teeth, his jaw tensing in anger. "You don't think I checked to make sure she wasn't one of _them_?" He spat the last word out, daring Paige to defy him. I sat up in interest now.

"All the Hastings are werewolves." I simply stated.

"Not her, it must have skipped a generation. The compass hasn't gone berserk when I'm with her." Toby turned back to me, the anger flowing out of him as quickly as it came. This girl must be something.

"The compass has been wrong." Alison got up from her position choosing to sit in my lap.

"Have you picked up anything from her?" Instead of anger the boy decided to keep a permanent scowl on his face.

"Nothing as of yet." That's when I remembered the English class.

"She could smell chlorine from me but –"

"You haven't swam for over a year." Paige ended.

"That doesn't mean anything –" Toby began.

"We have to consider it." Paige said a matter-of-factly.

"If she was a werewolf and her friends knew they wouldn't exactly be best friends. Witches, vampires and werewolves don't exactly play well together," Alison pondered out loud not taking sides but weighing the factors, "but then again her friends probably don't even know what they are."

I began considering all the possibilities. What if the werewolves, witches and vampires had finally made a pact in these three girls? They could be the future, there would be no more feuds between the races. Looking around at the people in the room it reminded me of the reason we existed. Balance. If it wasn't for us exterminating the impure evil off of this earth the world would have ended in a chaotic apocalypse. A battle royale.

"You haven't fallen for her have you?" Paige questioned, narrowing her eyes at Toby. I looked to him, trying to read his neutral expression.

"Unbelievable," she scoffed crossing her arms, "number one rule of being the inside man –"

"Don't fall for the girl!" Alison and I said in unison, laughing slightly before Paige and Toby's glares stopped us.

"Fine, seeing as I've failed all your expectations why don't we just make Emily the insider."

"No." Alison's neck snapped up, her previous chill expression gone, blue eyes turning ice cold as they glared at Toby. Her hand tightened around mine as seconds went on. Toby's expression went back to scowling as he spoke.

"We are not jeopardizing this mission because you're afraid of losing her," Toby motioned his hand towards me as I stared on. Paige looked from Alison to Toby waiting to step in in case things got out of hand.

"Oh yeah," Toby said nonchalantly, "again."

My grip tightened around the blonde as she began to shake in anger. Toby just stood silently watching her.

"That's enough." I hardened my voice, the silence in the room deafening. Alison looked back up to Toby her eyes glistening over.

"Don't forget it was your fault," Alison spat at him accusingly, "don't you have some mutt to fuck?"

Toby's nostrils flared as he opened his mouth to answer back before my eyes met his, both of us fighting mentally. Not too long after he gave up, storming out the door and slamming it.

"What do we do now?" Paige looked at the door, then back to Alison in my arms.

"He'll be back, just get some rest." She nodded to me wearily in response walking to her room. I could see the nights she spent awake, her sleep haunted by nightmares catching up to her. Despite her almost anal like behaviour I had a soft spot for Paige. She took up the duties a mother would undertake, she made sure we didn't starve, she made sure we had clothes to wear. She was always there if no one else was.

"Are you okay?" I asked the frail blonde cuddling up to me, concern taking over.

"I'm not letting you lose your soul again." She stated defiantly, resting her head on my neck closing her eyes.

I sighed. I could feel Alison's pulse as I thought about our make-shift if not dysfunctional family. Toby would come back soon and would probably apologise and Alison would give him hell for a few days. Truth was we all needed each other. Fate binded us together, each of us an important part. Paige was our buffer, without her we'd have already killed each other. That and she could throw a good punch. Toby was our inside man, embedding himself into the supernatural's lives one way or another. Why take out one monster when you can hit them where it hurts the most? Kill the Alpha, you kill the pack. Get one vampire to lead you to their coven, you wouldn't see them by sunrise. Alison was our scout, she found out weaknesses, who was our enemy, who wasn't. Despite their differences they all believed that the most important role among us, the one that took the most toll, was the one I possessed. The one that drove me to the edge of my sanity, almost engulfing me in darkness before Alison pulled me out. To drive the stake through no matter how much emotion the bloodsucker had in their eyes. To make sure that silver bullet hit the mutt in the heart. One shot, one kill.

The guardian.

* * *

**I will elaborate what happened to Emily, Paige etc. etc. etc. All in due time. **

**I hope I didn't confuse anyone too much. It makes sense all in my head but let me know. Also tell me what you think of the Emison (Emillison?) dynamic, I've never written them as a couple before but shout out to SpemilyTacosEmilison for inspiring me. It never hit me before but check out her work it definitely set something off in my head. It was like the puzzle pieces clicked and I had a eureka moment. It was literally like "why have I never thought of this?" Oh and hello Tacos (I don't know what to call you) thanks for reading my story because you're way cool. **

**As always let me know what you guys think! Hit me up? Or just leave a review yeah? 'Till next time.**

**Oh yeah sorry if there were any errors. Un beta'd as per usual. I really need a beta...**


	4. Apologies

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the incredibly late update but I kinda broke my glasses so I just couldn't be bothered to strain my eyes to write etc. That and I had a serious case of writer's block and this chapter has just been collecting dust in a folder, wasting away. I just want it to be perfect? I guess idk. Well I guess this will be your Christmas present (and if you don't believe/celebreate Christmas this is just a present). Merry Christmas!**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the front door creaking open, annoyed that I had been woken up. I had rarely gotten sleep anymore since – the incident.

Actually, none of us got sleep anymore. The muscles in my neck cramped from the awkward position I was in. I motioned to get up before I realised the dead weight on me. Looking down I saw it was the blonde I'd fallen madly in love with.

Her features were sharpened by the moonlight trickling through the window. The shadows played on her face, the curve of her jaw, the calm of her expression. Alison was if anything pure when she slept, she didn't have to remember to act a certain way or stress over who was going to be our next target. Being a bitch wasn't second nature anymore, she made it her. She changed the way she dressed, how she perceived people, hell it echoed off her soul, sending everyone who thought they could get through to her away. She was a shell of who she was before the responsibility of being a hunter weighted down on her shoulders.

That's what drove me when hesitation of being a guardian haunted my mind. Alison didn't deserve this fate. This responsibility. She was supposed to grow up and take on the world. Settle down if she wanted to. Even have a few kids. One of the reasons I was the perfect candidate to be a hunter was that I had no family. The monsters couldn't blackmail me, or torture those I loved. The only person I truly cared for was Alison and there was no way I would let anyone or anything lay a finger, or even breathe the same air as her. It was their fault she had to live this way. Their whole fucking existence had ruined everything she had, could have had, should have.

"Em?" I looked up to see Toby peeking his head through the crook of the door.

"Yeah Tobes?" I whispered hoarsely, tired from my thoughts.

"Sorry." I only nodded in response. We'd been through this dozens of times it was almost routine. We had to forgive each other. That was the only way to survive. We weren't the enemy, the supernatural were.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"If Spencer is –" Toby's darted down to the floorboards as if he had a new found fascination with them, "is –".

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you love her?"

"As much as you love Alison." I saw the conviction in his eyes, the passion. I knew then that if he loved her that much, he had to be prepared.

"If you really love her Toby," he leaned in slightly hanging on every word, "then you would kill her to save her soul before the monster in her devours it."

* * *

"Backstories?"

Paige opened her notebook, flicking through the pages as she was trying to find what she was looking for. Running her finger down the page she smiled in triumph.

"Emily Fields," I raised my eyebrow at that, we rarely ever used our real names, "swim team, relationship status is whatever you prefer, your father is a friend of ours, Wayne, you've not been at school recently because you've been volunteering at Haiti, academically do well, don't answer any questions in class unless it's absolutely compulsory, remember not to –"

"We've been doing this for years Paige, just keep me on a need to know basis." Paige only nodded in acceptance, not wanting to cause another unnecessary argument. Smart move. She droned on about Alison's backstory as I began to filter her out. The home we were in was only temporary, we had to move to our respective 'family' tomorrow. I wasn't supposed to start school until next week but the urge to do something other than laying around all day beat me.

"We should go," Toby walked past chucking a lunch bag at me. I could hear Alison groan in annoyance from the other room. I started school early because I was eager to get out of the house. That left her to fend for herself fighting the boredom of the day.

I rolled my eyes as I headed to the door. God she was so melodramatic. The window above the porch suddenly opened as Alison's head popped out. "Later babe!"

* * *

Toby stood beside me as we watched teenagers pour into Rosewood High.

"You survived the first day, you ready for the second?" He questioned looking at me cautiously. I hated crowds. Ironic that I could hold my own against the supernatural but when it came to actual people I cringed. Maybe it was because I couldn't snap their necks if they got annoying. I sighed.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

**Sorry if that seemed like a filler but all chapters will be somewhat necessary in due time. What'd you guys get for Christmas? **

**Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think! x**


End file.
